Child's Vengence
by GodofDemons
Summary: Shinta parents were killed by a murderer. Serenity's parents are also killed. What happens when they are picked up by a demon? Will they get there revenge? RxR
1. Proluge

"Child's Vengeance"  
  
GodofDemons: I don't own any of these characters ONLY THE plot and nothing more. AND ANY WHO FLAME ME SHALL DIE A HORIBLY SLOW DEATH *grins evilly* IF YOU ENTER MY DOMAN I SHALL SUMMON DEMONS AND THE SHALL...have fun with you.  
  
Kenshin: Alright it is official the author has go crazy.  
  
Rin: * nods in agreement*  
  
GodofDemons: Minions carry off the none believers  
  
* 2 deformed blue imps come and carry off the 2*  
  
R & K: *screaming in terror as carried off*  
  
GodofDemons: * grins * I love the sound of screams of terror. Enjoy the fic and watch what you say in your reviews.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the remote wood covered hills of Japan a tiny village thrives by a small river. There are many houses but there is one house on the out skirts of town a woman sits in bed with a doctor next to her. She is in labor. She has long black hair and slim features. A man out side the room paces in worry. He is a tall and slim wearing peasant clothes. With a final sigh the woman finally gives birth to a beautiful son. He has red hair and violet eyes. The doctor cleans off the baby and hands him to her. The doctor calls in the father who runs in with relief to see his wife holding his newborn son. He smiles at her and she returns his with one of her on. "What should we call him?" she asks. The man answers "How about Shinta." "I like it" the woman says and they both smile and watch there son sleep softly.  
  
3 Weeks later...  
  
Shinta is being held is on his mothers back in a carrier as she carries him to their house from getting food for that night. Shinta giggles as a butterfly wonders across the path leading to their house. His mother smiles at the sound of her child's laugh. As she approaches her house she sees her husband cutting wood in the back yard. "Honey I am home!" she yells to him. He stops what he is doing and waves to his wife smiling. As she is walking to the house kenshin falls asleep. She walks to the Shinta's room and sets him in his cradle softly as not to wake him closing the door as she exits. She walks back out to the yard and screams. There, no more than 3 meters away, is her husband lying in a pool of his own blood. She turns around to run back in the house and is impaled on the end of a sword point as she runs into to it and the owner thrusts forward. The man pushes her off the end of the sword and lets her fall to the ground then walks off into the wood covered hills. Moments later the Shinta's mother dies of a lose of blood. Kenshin sleeps through out all of this.  
  
That night...  
  
A man, in a kimono, comes out of the woods and beholds the ruthless massacre. He has silver hair and pointed ears. He seems to be wearing a long silver scarf; but it is actually his tail. He hears something in the house and walks inside thinking 'I hoping that there is some survivor or' he thought angrily 'that the murderer was still here' He comes upon a door that is partially ajar and enters now understanding now what it was he heard. It was the baby in the crib. He walks up to the crib and says to himself while looking at the child "Poor thing. You have no one to care for you. I shall take you to the village to find someone to take care of you but I will not waste my time on such an unworthy case of caring for you." He picks up the child and exits the house, setting the child on ground; he goes to grab a shovel. "I might as well give these people a good burial," he says sadly.  
  
Hours later...  
  
The stranger places a makeshift cross over each grave to mark it. He turns to the child and smiles. Shinta had fallen asleep again. (Man he likes to sleep a lot) He picks up the child and starts walking to the village. As he approaches the village he smells human blood and already knows the murderer has attacked the village. He walks in the village and sees human bodies lying everywhere. He searches the village but finds no one. He sees one more house and walks towards it. As he walks in a home he sees a little girl of about 2 or 3 in a corner. He walks up to the girl and sees her shiver from the cold. He thinks for a moment then decides to take her with him. He smiles at her and picks her up. The stranger walks off with Shinta in one arm and Serenity in the other. "I will name you Kenshin," as he points to Shinta, "and you Rin," as he points to Serenity. 


	2. Sword Master

Child's Vengeance  
  
God of Demons: Hey I didn't now if anybody liked my fic if you do REVIEW PLEASE. Other wise I am going to stop posting on Fan Fiction. BUT REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAY. YOU DON"T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID TO THE LAST PERSON WHO FLAMED MY FIC!  
  
*screams of pain and terror in background*  
  
God of Demons: THAT'S IT MY DEMONS TOUTER HIM SLOWLY AND DON'T LET HIM DIE OR YOU WILL FEEL MY RATH!  
  
God of Demons: *talking to self as looking around* Now I wonder were Rin and Kenshin are.  
  
R & K: *trying to sneak by* Shhhhhhhhhhh  
  
God of Demons: *Dog-ears twitch* Tut tut tut.....Trying to sneak away are you we still have a Fic to finish. THIS IMPUDENCE MUST NOT BE! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED! MINIONS!  
  
*same 2 like deformed blue imps come to get the two and carry them off*  
  
R & K: *screaming in terror* NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
God of Demons: *sighs* I just love that sound. Now enjoy the fic and if you are wondering I AM INSANE SO DON'T MAKE ME MAD!  
  
Sword Master: The Mansion  
  
Years later at Sesshomaru's Mansion...  
  
"Master Kenshin! Where are you," a man yells as he is running down an empty hall, "Your supposed to be with your sister (Rin) in writing class!" A young man, of about 13 years old with long red hair and violet eyes, is practicing with a wooden sword in the courtyard. "Young Master you must go to writing class before Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you're not there," the man says as he runs into the courtyard. Kenshin drops the sword and starts running for his writing class. He arrives at the door just as Lord Sesshomaru is turning the corner down the hall. Kenshin quickly opens the door and walks as fast as he can to his seat. Professor Tatsumi is busy writing on the board as Kenshin slips into his seat. "Glad you could join us Master Kenshin," Professor Tatsumi says as she turns around to face him. "Now on with the lesson. Get out a scroll and your paintbrushes. I want you to write the Kanji for War." Moments later Sesshomaru walks through the door looking around. He sees them writing on a scroll. "Kenshin try to be here on time next time and meet me in my study after your lessons," Sesshomaru says in an off-handed manor. "Yes Father" Kenshin says with hid head bowed.  
  
Later in the Afternoon...  
  
Kenshin enters his father's office. Rays of sun are coming through the window as the rolling hills start to hide the sun behind them. I front of the full wall window sits a small desk piled with paper work with an empty chair facing him. "Father?" "Sit in a chair I will be right down" Kenshin looks up to see his father on the wrap around balcony, that cover 3 of the walls, looking at books on the book case. Kenshin walks toward a chair on the other side of the desk of the bigger one that is his fathers. He sits down and waits for his father to join him sweating nervously. After a few minutes pass his father comes and sits in his chair and drops 2 heavy books on the desk. "Now why weren't you in class on time today?" Sesshomaru asks. Keshin answers nervously, "I was practicing with my sword and lost track of time" "hmmmmmmmmm" Sesshomaru thinks for a minute, "How would you like to have a class to teach you how to use a sword efficiently?" Kenshin cheers up a little "That would be great father" "Alright. Servant bring him in!" As the door opens a tall man of about 6 ft walks in. He has black hair and light skin. He is wearing a white mantle with a high red collar. He has a black shirt and black pants under the mantle. "Hello I am Hiko Seijurou. I am you sword master."  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
